


A Final Goodbye

by SandyFeral



Series: Negaverse [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, Nega Bushroot being bad at feelings...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Months before Darkwing arrives for the first time in the Negaverse. Nega Bushroot tries to leave the recently formed friendly four and Nega Megavolt tries to talk him out of it.
Relationships: Nega bushroot/Nega Megavolt
Series: Negaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Final Goodbye

This had honestly been coming for along time.

Bushroot ignored the saddened protests of the other three as he stomped away.

“Please Bushy!” Quackerjack cried after him.

“You’re not convincing me to stay okay?” Bushroot said, not even glancing back. “There’s no point!”

Liquidator and Quackerjack looked at each other and stopped chasing him as he left through the doorway. Megavolt however, continued to follow the mutant out of sight.

“Hey! You can’t do this!” Megavolt said.

“Yes I can Megs.” Bushroot slowed a bit. “You don’t  _ need me _ anymore.”

“That’s not true-”

Bushroot stopped and turned around. “I’m not good at this whole helping people thing, you know that. We could’ve saved those people if I hadn’t scared them away.”

“You have helped people though! You’re great at it!”

“Not as great as them,” Bushroot whispered, somewhat bitterly, and… somewhat regretfully. “They’re all you need.”

“Oh Reggie…” Megavolt stepped closer, reaching out to the duck. “We all need you. There are still innocent people out there who need you!”

Bushroot pulled himself back. “No. You know Bud is more powerful than, and better with people. And Jacky is better with kids, and even if he’s still learning, he’s already less dangerous than me. You can do what you always wanted, and you can do it without me.”

“But you can’t just- Listen Reggie, _I_ _need you_.” Megavolt sighed. “And you know I don’t just mean for what we’re doing, I mean I need you as just-I dunno, as a person! Please... don’t do this to me...”

Bushroot put a hand on the rodent’s shoulders. “Maybe you’re right. You might need me now, but I think you’ll learn to forget about me. You’ll be able to live without me.” Bushroot’s breath hitched. “J-just like I’ll have to learn to live without you…”

After only a moment’s hesitation, Bushroot made a decision. His beak moved forward and pressed against Megavolt’s snout. The kiss lasted only a couple moments and then the mutant pulled back. His breath was audible as he began to back away.

Then suddenly, unexpectedly, Megavolt moved forward. He threw his arms around Bushroot, ignoring the plant’s spikes, and kissed him back,  _ deeply _ .

Bushroot’s eyes widened, and he pushed Megavolt away. “Megs stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I don’t care! They’re just little pricks!”

Bushroot backed away. “Why did you  _ do _ that?”

“Because you did it first!”

“I didn’t- but I don’t want you to-!” Bushroot groaned in frustration.

“You didn’t what?! Did I do something wrong??”

“You weren’t supposed to kiss me back!!”

Megavolt furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean? Then why did you kiss me first?!”

“Because I wanted to!” Bushroot shouted. “I knew I didn’t plan on ever seeing you again so I wanted to before I left! But I can’t let this be something! I can’t let you in like that!”

“Why not?!”

“Because I can’t let myself fall for someone like that again! I won’t do that again!”

“Reggie, I’m not going to hurt you! It wouldn’t kill you to have  _ feelings _ .”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m feeling pretty hurt right now. I let myself do something based on feelings and you returned it. Now, I want to be with you so badly and I can’t.”

“You can though! Because I want to be with you too,” Megavolt said softly.

“You really don’t. You don’t really know me. I’m such a better person around you. But that’s not who I really am.”

“Of course it is! You’re just getting better. That doesn’t mean you’re not you. Maybe you can just let yourself be like that, and I’ll keep loving you, because that  _ is _ you.”

Bushroot looked hopeful for a moment before looking away. “But I can’t let it. Because when I’m like this I care about people. I trust people. And outside, that’d only make me easier to take advantage of again. It’d make me weaker.”

“Hey!” Megavolt sounded a bit indignant. “You’ve told me you thought I was strong before. I can trust people. I mean, not people like Negaduck of course, but you know what I mean. I care about a lot of people!”

“Yeah but that’s  **you** .”

“So you think Bud and Quacky are weak? They trust each other, _ and us _ . They care about each other, and **us** .”

“No! None of you are weak. But I-I’m-”

“You’re just as strong, and capable as us. Even when you trust us. Even when you show us you care.” Megavolt stepped forward again and when this time the mutant didn’t move back, he gently grabbed his hands. “I don’t want to make you do this Reggie, but you said you want this. And I want this too! We all want you here. Even if the other two aren’t confident enough to run after you. So do you think you could give this another chance? Maybe even give yourself another chance?”

Bushroot looked into his eyes silently for a few moments. Then he finally spoke.

“Sure. F-for you. All of you.”

And this time, the two both moved forward to kiss each other.


End file.
